Bonded
by Bondedseriesgirl
Summary: "I am bound to this life, this is who I am. The girl with no choice, no chance. Im not the girl who saves the day." Irvana was always told to stick to what you know so you know what you do. She nor Legolas knew what they were doing that night. Now mysteriously bonded to each other she must travel with the fellowship cause Valor forbid they even try to go 10 ft apart! OCXLegomance
1. Chapter 1: Well that went Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters or plot line. If I did I wouldn't be a struggling college student. I do own Irvana and any other new OC's **

**Ps: don't kill me if I get some history or elvish wrong. Happy reading my lovelies and drop a review too **

CH. 1 "Well that went well"

"So be it," you shall be the fellowship of the ring," announced Lord Elrond at the end of the council brought about to decide the fate of the one ring.

"Great, where are we going?" said Pippin, receiving quizzical looks from the other eight members.

They were to set out on their journey in two days time. That time would be well spent training, preparing, getting to know one another, and, in the case of the hobbits, namely Merry and Pippin, stocking their bellies up on food for the trip.

The first night of the two, Gandalf suggested that the new fellowship all join by a fire to introduce oneself and get to know each other.

"All right then," said Gandalf, "Let us all sit and tell a tale or two of each other, for we have a long journey ahead. Best get used to the idea of each other's company." With that last statement he purposely looked at both Legolas and then Gimli, who hadn't stopped giving each other sour glares. "Aragorn," continued the wizard, "why don't you start."

He gave a nod and removed his pipe from his mouth. "For those who do not know, my name is Aragorn. I am the son of Arathorn. I have been a ranger for many a year now and I mean this literally. I am 87 years of age, a Dunadan blessed with that of a long life."

The hobbit's eyes got big at mention of his age and they looked at him with disbelief.

"Well," Pippin joked, "nice to know we have the young and the fit protecting us!" This got a laugh from the group.

Gandalf, choking lightly on his pipe smoke added, "Indeed master Took, that we certainly do not. I have seen too many years in my time to count, as our elf also has." He finished by gesturing to Legolas.

All eyes fell on Legolas who, to those who had no prior knowledge of elves, would think him to be no more than a teen.

"Ay," said Legolas, "though considered young amongst my kind, I have been able to see many an oak tree grow tall."

"So how old are you?" asked Merry.

"3010."

Pippin spit out his drink he was working on. "Ye, your like the crept keeper!"

Merry hit him in the side, "PIPPIN!"

Legolas gave a soft laugh. "It is quite all right. Anyways, my name is Legolas Greenleaf. I am an elf of the Woodland Realm."

When it did not look like Legolas was going to say any more, Aragorn added, "Legolas is being too modest. He is also a Prince, son of the king of Mirkwood, and a damn good archor!"

Legolas laughed. "Le hannon, mellon." Aragon smiled and noded. Legolas then added, "And Aragorn himself is also being a tad bit modest. Seems if I recall correctly you are the heir to the throne of Gondor."Boromir cut in abruptly.

"I am Boromir, son of the 'Steward' of Gondor," he began, putting emphasis on this. Clearly he was not fully ready to admit to Aragorn's heritage. "I have a younger brother, Faramir, and I am of a normal age,"

"I am Gimli son of Gloin"… he stopped abruptly when he heard a smirk like noise come from Legolas. Angered, he continued, "My father was captured and held prisoner by said pointy eared, no good princeling of an elf!" He was standing at this point and pointing at Legolas, fuming.

"I remember your father," Legolas said in a straight calm tone, still seated. "He carried a photo of you and your mother, though I could not tell the difference between the two."

This gained a humf from Gandalf and a snicker from Boromir.

"Why I outta" started Gimli, until Aragorn interrupted, "Sit down Gimli. Legolas apologize."

Legolas looked stunned. Being a prince he did not have to apologize much in his life, and certainly not to a dwarf.

"Legolas!" said Aragorn again when it did not appear Legolas was going to abide.

"I am sorry" said Legolas, who then mumbled "Aniron chen haded min noer o Orodruin!" (**I want to hurl you into the fires of Mt. Doom.)**

"What was that last thing ye said laddie?" Gimli roared.

"Nothing Gimli," said the ranger. "He only asked for your sincere forgiveness." Legolas secretly rolled his eyes.

"Yes you two," added Gandalf, "We have enough to worry about as it is. I will not have you two at each other's necks."

Next the hobbits started to introduce themselves, starting with Pippin.

"Hi everyone, I am Peregrin Took of the Shire and um.. well I like to eat!"

"And cause trouble." Gandalf merrily added.

"Hi, I am Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire. Well I haven't got much to say. I like long walks on the hills and pints of ale, recently discovered at the Prancing Pony!" He held one up at that.

"I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Well I" …. He shut his eyes for a mere moment, almost as if in pain, holding the ring tight, then… "I really am not fond of rings." The small joke did its trick to lighten the mood.

"I am Samwise Gamgee of the Shire. I love to cook and am loyal to boot!"

Everyone knew Gandalf, who didn't!

"All right all right," started Gimli, taking a long drink of his ale, "Let us play a game. How about YAY or NAY?"

"How do you play?" asked Pippin.

"It is quite simple laddie. You simply ask someone a question that you believe that they have done or are, and if they say YAY, well… you win I suppose. I thought it would be fun," said Gimli.

"Let us give it a go," spoke Sam. "It sounds fun."

"Alright, I will go first," said Gimli, "Ok Legolas," he took another long drink, "have many pointy eared elf maidens made their way to ye bed at your expense?" Legolas looked shocked at the question. "What?" said Gimli, "I just assume being a prince and all that you get what you want when you want."

Everyone looked shocked at the question as well, but at the same time, also eager to hear the answer.

"Well," Legolas somewhat awkwardly began, "YAY. In a sense!" he added quickly. Both Aragorn and Gandalf, knowing of the elvish custom of bonding were confused. If two elves essentially had sex, they were bonded for life, stuck with one another through body and soul. If one perished so would the other.

"How can that be mellon?" asked Aragorn.

"Um," Legolas began once more awkwardly, "the human race is quite easy to…. Well there are more than enough willing human maidens to"…. Gimli, now a tad drunk, cut him off. "What the pointy ear lad is trying to say is he has made frequent visits to the local brothels, am I right? And there, other things got pointy… Ouch!" Aragorn threw a rock at him.

"Well, um," Legolas suddenly gained his cocky confidence back, "Yes Gimli, it seems I am hard to resist, or so I am told. Since I am not ready to be bonded down, and not wanting to live thousands of years without fulfilling certain needs, I turn to the human race. For I cannot seduce an elf maiden, and dwarf maidens, well I would probably spend all night trying to decide if the maiden were in fact a she or a he." He ended with a cocky smile, "perhaps Gimli, you are a maiden." Snickers were heard all around. Blushes too were on the faces of the hobbits with the topic of conversation.

"Ye need proof do ye laddie? Well let me show you my"… "ENOUGH!" yelled Gandalf stopping Gimli, much to the thanks of those around for he was starting to remove his pants. "Enough," said Gandalf again in a calmer voice. Aragorn just had a smile on his face, taking in the whole scene.

"Let us retire for the night shall we?" said the wizard. Everyone agreed and departed their separate ways for the night before anything else could be 'revealed.' "Well that went well!" sighed Gandalf to himself, watching everyone walk off.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hoped u enjoyed it and please review. Remember though that this is meant to be a fun fanfic although it will contain both serious and emotional moments as well. Also rating may go up eventually **** See you next chapter when we get to meet the lady of the story Irvana. Until then lovelies **


	2. Chapter 2: Every Thorn has its Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters or plot line. If I did I wouldn't be a struggling college student. I do own Irvana and any other new OC's **

**Ps: don't kill me if I get some history or elvish wrong. Happy reading my lovelies and drop a review too **** PPs: I don't have it mentioned but Irvana is human. **

Ch. 2 "Every thorn has its Rose"

Irvana felt trapped, stuck in a monotone life that she could never escape. The Red Rose Inn, a brothel, was the only home she knew; the master in charge the only thing she could call family. Irvana was left on the front steps of the inn when only a babe. At the time, the master of the inn and his wife were more than happy to take her in and raise her as their own. At first things seemed good. The tavern flourished as a highly respectable place full of good company and great hospitality. Irvana was happy there growing up, getting to meet new people and helping her mother out in the kitchens. That was what the inn was best known for at the time, the great cooking.

Irvana loved her mother; she was kind of heart and showed Irvana all the love in the world. Even when Irvana was told of her past, she still considered her to be her mother all the same. The master, a man named Homard, was not cruel to Irvana, but never really showed her much love or attention. Irvana never felt the need to wander about where she truly came from or who her parents were and why they left her abandoned on the steps. Even if she did ask, no one knew the answer. She was a mystery that didn't appear would get solved.

When Irvana turned 18 her mother died, and she was left alone with the grief stricken master. Soon, Homard decided to turn the inn into a brothel, in order to make more means. It was not hard to find women willing to partake in such a job. Times were tough and so the prospect was an outlet.

Irvana detested the idea. She had too much respect for herself. So, she was simply made to work as a waitress at the inn; a job she did not enjoy but was grateful not to be in a worse position in her mind. She still had the power to say no to the greed of men.

However, as a few years past, Irvana's beauty grew, outshining that of all the other women there. Her tall slim figure, with cascading long brown hair that fell in waves down her back and crystal blue eyes, made her all but an object to be desired. Soon men of more wealth began to ask the master to lend her to them, willing to pay a price of twice that of the others.

Now a greedy man, he took the opportunity at once and made Irvana the most expensive prize. Any man able to no doubt would pay this price for a night with the beauty. Irvana was forced into what she could only call slavery. The other women, from time to time, would make little complaints about how they wished for a better life. Irvana felt no sorrow, no remorse for a single one of them. For they, no matter their situation, were here on their own accord; able to leave if they wished, easy to replace.

Irvana had no such choice. Night after night her soul was sold to the greed of men. Her father would never let her leave, her profit now too great.

There was a price for her hand in marriage, her only hope at escape. However, the price was so high that any commoner or even semi wealthy man could not come close to the offer. For no one of Royal blood usually traveled these parts and if they did, they surely would not seek the hand of that of a common whore.

She grimaced at the thought. She, no more than a common whore. For a while she tried to deny it, but after two years of being forced to please men's desires she had a hard time thinking of herself as any more. Soon she decided to make the most of her situation, no longer fighting that which could not be won.

She was lucky as of late though. Her price, now very high, was not usually afforded and knowing this, she would have a little fun tormenting, so to speak, the men that she knew could not have her. The master had made such a profit by now that he did not seem to mind that she only made him profit once a month at most.

She was now simply a head line show, a temptress owning the place. Her confidence was up as of late. She hadn't had to 'amuse' anyone for 3 months now. Though she may have those around her, and at times, herself convinced that she was fine, enjoying her life, deep down she knew that her caged heart was trying to get free.

Freedom. That hope all but faded to her. However, no one could have expected that one day an elven prince would find his way into the inn, but then again fate works in mysterious ways.

**I apologize for the short chapter. I just really wanted to get Irvana introduced into the story and felt this short insert was the best way to do so. I am already working on chapter 3 and I promise you that it will be much longer then both ch1 and ch2. I hope you enjoyed and please review! This is my first fanfic and any criticism both good and bad will be helpful, just don't make me cry lol. Anyways see you next chpt when our fellowship departs **

**Until then lovelies … **


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Sexy Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters or plot line. If I did I wouldn't be a struggling college student. I do own Irvana and any other new OC's **

**Thank you to those who liked and followed my story. It means a lot **

**PS: I would like to remind everyone that this is a story mainly for some fun comedy and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Though there will be drama and emotional scenes, my main goal is just to get a laugh, or a smile at the most, out of yall. Happy reading **

Ch. 3 "Hey Sexy Lady"

"Well, if it isn't the almighty prince, protector of elf maiden virginity," said Gimli as Legolas walked up to join the Fellowship, who were readying to leave. Legolas squinted his eyes at the dwarf.

They all stood in front of Lord Elrond, who eyed Legolas at hearing the comment.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will."

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer," said Gandalf, turning to Frodo.

They began to walk on, Frodo leading the way, until they came to a fork.

"Mordor, Gandalf," whispered Frodo, "is it left or right?"

The Fellowship had been traveling for 3 days now. The moods of everyone were still fairly good, seeing as they hadn't had too much excitement. Actually, most was a quiet journey, if you didn't count the arguments about Gimli's sexual orientation and Legolas's pedophile behavior (deduced by Gimil who figured the humans he slept with were more than 2,985 years younger than him), which were frequent, as in all the time. So no, actually not a quiet trip at all.

On the 4th day they came across a worn down sign that read, 'Red Rose Inn' in big letters with 'food, drink, female company, and bedding' written underneath in small letters.

"food!" the hobbits said in unison, imagining something other than rabbit stew for a change.

"Bedding!" said Gandalf, cracking his older joints.

"Drink!" said Boromir, missing the taste of wine and ale.

"Heh, Heh, Heh," started Gimli.

Everyone knew where this was going. Legolas gave a blank expression and looked ahead at nothing, waiting for it.

"Yes, Legolas, that sign reads, food, wine, and bedding."

"I am capable of reading, dwarf!" spate Legolas.

"O, I know ye are laddie," answered Gimli, "just figured I would tell you that this Inn also provides those 3 things, seeming as I assumed you ignored all else when you saw female company." Gimli continued, "Better warn all the ladies that there will be an old guy disguised as a horny young lad on the loose."

Legolas ended the conversation by shooting an arrow through his beard, knocking off some hair.

"Not that this atmosphere is much to my liking," said Gandalf, "but we need to visit this place for a night or two. It may very well be the last 'civilized' place we come upon for quite some time. We could use to all regain our strength. The place should not be much further; hopefully we will reach it by the day's end."

"Yes, hopefully," added Gimli, "or legolas's leggings may explode."

"Gimli!" said Aragorn. Legolas was already walking away from the group cursing in his elvish tongue.

A few hours later they could see the Inn in the distance. Aragorn suddenly stuck out his arm to stop Legolas as he was walking by. Legolas gave the ranger a confused look.

"Legolas," Aragorn began, "not to antagonize the situation," he gave a warning glare at Gimli to keep quiet, "but our quest is of dire importance, as you know. It must be kept as secretive as possible. When we reach the Inn," he turned then to address everyone, "and this goes for everyone here," he turned again solely to Legolas, "let us keep to ourselves, stay unnoticed."

Legolas raised a brow at him.

Aragorn sighed and continued when he realized the elf didn't catch his drift, "Let us not seek the company of 'others' outside ourselves."

When that drift was caught, Legolas let out an annoyed sigh and raised his arms up skyward, "Does everyone here seriously think I'm some kind of sex addict? Because excuse me but I am 3010 years old; it was bound to happen! In truth, I am not even all that attracted to human maidens. No offense Boromir and Aragorn, but compared to elf maidens, there is not much there. But hey! At least they are not 'Oh-My-God-You're-not-a-Woman dwarf maidens."

A growl was heard but Legolas ignored it and continued, getting more exasperated.

"Now yes I am not proud to admit that I merely used humans to achieve a mere end to a goal, but it is what it is. With that being said, No! I will not be seeking company with anyone but with you. Unlike you all seem to think, I can actually keep it in my pants!"

And with that he walked off towards the Inn, leaving behind a stunned fellowship who had never heard the elf say so much or seen him get so flustered.

"So," said Gimli to interrupt the silence, "he said he was gonna be seeking company with one of us? Remind me to be no where around!"

Irvana did a double check in the mirror. She studied herself for a moment. She had to admit that she did look good, but it was not the kind of good she wanted to look. She wore her strapless black leather corset bodice top that had a hint of lace on the sides and covered her torso all the way to meet the top of her pants. "At least it covers something," she said to herself, looking down at her boobs that seemed to want to jump out the top. She also wore matching black leather pants that fit her like a second skin which tied up on the sides with lace. They were not very comfy, "Shit," she thought, it took her like 30 minutes to get them on, demonstrating all kinds of moves to get the damned pants on.

"Well," she said to her reflection, "I suppose it is time for me to get a move on." She put on her black boots and walked out to the main part of the tavern. She noticed that the other women decided to clad themselves in as little as possible, as usual. She saw one of the girls walk by, and the only thing she could think was "is there any woman under those breasts?"

She shook her head. Even dressed nowhere near as skimpy, she easily was the object that caught ones eye. Wearing the all black leather suit gave her that sort of 'bad ass sexy' look versus complete slut look.

Irvana went and made sure everything was up and running, ready for the day. She was, in a sort, made manager of the place by her father to make sure all ran smoothly. She went and turned the open sign around, albeit reluctantly. But she soon cheered up. "What are the odds I'll have to provide services today?" she said to herself. "Low, I am sure." She would just walk around giving out drinks and avoid drunken men's greedy grabby hands.

If there was any joy to be had from this job, it was seeing the disappointment on the men's faces when they were given her price. She had to admit that it was probably rude of her to lead them on, but she only assumed not too many decent men entered the tavern.

The Fellowship entered the tavern. They immediately found themselves a vacant large round corner table to fit them all. It was also in the back, much to their liking. Aragorn warned everyone again that no mention was to be made of the ring and their quest, and that they stay as unnoticed as possible.

Irvana noticed the odd group immediately and called dibs on their table. For one, by the looks of their dress, they would not be able to afford her, and two, not often did elves, dwarves, hobbits, or wizards stop by. She was truly interested in speaking with them. Plus, she noted, that a few of them were quite handsome, especially the elf. O, she would have fun with him.

"Well, lets get us all some drinks going," said Gimli.

While waiting for a waitress, they all took a moment to look around. Many eyes were on the strange company. The place was actually quite full of people.

Irvana picked up a menu and fluffed her hair. "Well, here goes nothing," she said to herself as she started in their direction from across the tavern.

"As I said," started Legolas, "you have no need to worry about me." He grimaced as big tits walked by, giving them a flirty wink. She really was none too attractive. Clearly men only saw her boobs. The other women seemed just as unattractive, if not because of their looks but their obvious behavior to seduce men.

Legolas continued, "Human women just don't attract me. There is not a single woman here who….. He suddenly trailed off, staring at something. All turned to see what held his gaze soo, and they too found they couldn't help but stare. Walking towards them was a beauty to behold. Legolas's breath caught in his throat. He could only stare.

**NOTE: (imagine the song "Hey sexy lady" by shaggy playing in Legos head as Irvana walks to the beat to them, and legolas is seeing it all in slow motion sorta like in movies.) (And yes I realize he wouldn't know this song but remember it's all for fun)**

Irvana planted a seductive stunning smile on her face and confidently walked towards the starring company, (little be knowest to her in slow motion).

Legolas had never seen such a beautiful human maiden. She almost seemed to possess the beauty of an elf. He almost lost his composure right then and there when she waved her hand in front of her, flipping her hair back a little in the process. "A flirt" he thought.

"Damn fly!" Irvana thought and waved her hand in front of her to shoo it away.

Legolas was unaware to all around him as she walked towards them, especially was he unaware of the raised eyebrow from Aragorn, who could easily see the reaction Legolas was having, and to the dwarf who was trying very hard to hold a laugh in.

"And you are?" prompted Irvana when the elf was the only one who hadn't yet introduced himself.

Legolas suddenly came out of his trance and looked around. All had knowing cocked eyebrows held at him.

"My apologies," started Legolas, "I.. I am.. an….elf." was all he could get to come out of his mouth. "What is wrong with me," he thought to himself, "I never trip over my own words. He tried again, "I…I" Gimli cut him off.

"This Casanova here is Legolas of the Woodland Realm, heh heh heh. Careful now, he may not be able to control his hormones."

Legolas found his composure, or so he thought.

"Mi'lady, please forgive Gimli, son of Groin….. Gloin!" he quickly corrected.

"It is quite all right sugar," Irvana cut in to save him. She could see that he was quite embarrassed. She found him quite adorable.

"So, what can I get you fine gentlemen to drink?" asked Irvana.

"Ay, a round of ale for us all," said Gimli.

"Sure thing." She winked at them, smiled, and then headed back towards the kitchen.

Once she was gone the fellowship, apart from Legolas, let out the laughs they were all holding in.

"My friend, what has happened to the grace of elves?" asked Aragorn, laughing still.

Boromir could hardly keep from falling out of his seat, laughing as hard as he was. "Gimli, son of Groin!" he managed to get out in spats of laughter.

"Not attracted to humans, eh?" added Pippin.

By now Legolas was completely red in the face and trying to slump down under the table to hide… or die. Never in his many years had he been so embarrassed. Well, there was the make-out tree incident but… o this was far more worse.

"Well, something tells me you won't be with us tonight," said Gimli. "I can just see those teen hormones raging," he added.

"Come on now guys," defended Sam. "She was the most beautiful woman I have yet to see. Though I only have eyes for one, she was a beauty none the less."

Legolas was speechless. He normally never drank but figured by the nights end he would need it.

As Irvana filled all the drinks, she found herself smiling. She truly wanted to talk with them all. She never had a chance to get out and see and explore anywhere but 5 miles of this place. She was extremely curious. She also held a smile at the effect she had on the elf. She, for a moment, found herself wishing he could afford her, being that he was the most handsome creature she had seen. She was a little curious as to what an elf had under those clothes. The third reason for her smile was the fact that she didn't trip or fall on the way to their table. One thing Irvana was not blessed with was grace.

Legolas immediately noticed when she began walking back to them, drinks on a large tray. He tried with all his might and concentration to keep his mind off the dirty thoughts running through his head. Plus he needed to redeem himself from earlier.

She tried with all her might and concentration to keep from dropping the tray and spilling the drinks.

"Here we go gentlemen," Irvana cheerfully said, handing them each their unspilled drinks.

. "Ok Legolas, Composure. There you go. You got this. You are a prince for Valar's sake!" thought Legolas.

When Irvana handed Boromir his drink across the table, she on purposefully reached across legolas, putting her chest close to his face.

"Dammit!" thought Legolas.

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed chapter three. I promise to update as soon as possible but this weekend I will be very busy. It will be as soon as possible though promise. This is going to be a long story with many chapters and no matter how long it takes I promise not to abandon it and see it through to the end.(unless it gets petitioned to stop lol) I have a lot of ideas already. Remember its all for fun. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Being that this is my first fanfic I am looking for any kind of feedback. Just don't be too rude haha. Instead of saying "IT SUCKS" maybe try "your story is not of the best quality" lol. Anyways join me next chapter to see if Legolas can ever get his composure. And as always… Until then Lovelies **


End file.
